Another note: The twin
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: Summary: Merah dan hitam. Hitam dan putih. Dibuang dan disayang. Strawberry dan gula. World's greatest criminal dan world's greatest detective. Tapi, hanya satu cara kematian!. Warning: BIOLOGY INSIDE!Jangan baca ini sambil makan!Chara death,typo,OOC


**A/N:**

**Nyehehe (?) fuyuki disini~ bikin lagi deh yang nista ini stelah hiatus berbulan bulan. JUDUL nya terinspirasi dari novel death note yang "another note: los angeles BB murder case" belum punya? Punya lah. Belum baca? Baca lah. Gak tau? Tau lah. Belum makan? Makan lah (?).**

**My 1****st**** fic for death note**

"**another note: the twin"**

**(Lagi) lupakan soal judul = =b**

**Disclaimer: deathnote punya TO bersaudara –plakk– maksudnya (T)sugumi (O)hba dan (T)akeshi (O)bata. Tapi BB punyaku!**

**Pair: BB-L**

**Rating: M. dosa kita tanggung bersama di ****MU ****(nothingness) nanti = =b**

**Genre: crime, Sci-Fi. Mantep yah! b= =d**

**Special for:**

**Akari sato, asani suzuka, asuna risuka hikari, my twin (?) fuyu-yuki-shiro, saiyuki ayaseharu dan yang lain yang mau ditulis disini (?)**

**Warning: BIOLOGY INSIDE! Jangan baca ini sambil makan!. Chara death, typo, OOC, aneh, gaje, dsb.**

**Summary: Merah dan hitam. Hitam dan putih. Dibuang dan disayang. Strawberry dan gula. **_**World's greatest criminal **_**dan **_**world's greatest detective**_**. Tapi, hanya satu cara kematian!.**

'…' **bicara dalam hati**

"…" **bicara**

Sebuah gedung kosong yang benar-benar kosong. Hanya dinding berlapis cat pudar atau mungkin, memang tidak di cat. Semua sudut tampak sama saja. Tak ada yang spesial.

Tanpa lukisan horror. Tanpa furniture. Tanpa komik (?). Tanpa laptop. Tanpa jamban (?). Dan tanpa-tanpa lainnya.

Tak terpakai? Bukan. Masih dalam konstruksi? Tidak. Belum jadi? Ya~ XD

Tapi, siapa sangka gedung ini menjadi saksi? Saksi dari pembunuhan kejam, bengis, berantai pula. Ckckck.

Jika gedung ini bisa bergerak dan bicara, mungkin dia akan menceritakan semuanya. Meminta agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah didalam dirinya lagi.

Tidak adanya lagi manusia yang terbelah dua. Tidak ada lagi otak, mata, telinga, lidah, jantung, paru-paru, hati, empedu, lambung, usus, otot-otot, pembuluh-pembuluh darah, dan tulang-tulang yang berceceran lagi.

Inilah perjuangan sang gedung (?).

Sang pembunuh melakukannya dengan perasaan tak berdosa. Melakukan pembunuhan tanpa tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya. Melakukan pembunuhan hanya untuk kesenangan.

"Bukankah begitu, Beyond birthday?" Tanya sang detektif, Lawliet dalam keadaan terikat.

"oh, ya. Mungkin" jawabnya.

CRASH

Selagi BB mengasah pisau lipat kesayangannya, dengan sengaja, dia menggoreskannya pada pergelangan tangannya. Tepat di arteri. Darah mengucur deras. Padahal, ini musim kemarau (?).

Bukannya meringis kesakitan atau mengobati lukanya, BB malah menjilati dan bahkan, meminum darahnya. Wajahnya tampak menikmati. Kau tau kan? Sebenarnya, darah itu manis.

Di jepang, ikan tidak dimasak matang kan? Bahkan, darahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Darahnya mungkin menambah cita rasa ikan itu. mungkin ya! =3=

"kau tidak merasa jijik, B?" tanya L sambil menahan muntah.

"nanti kau bisa merasakannya sendiri"

B menyeret L dengan menjambak rambut L. lalu, berhenti pada salah satu sudut gedung yang tak bisa dibedakan dengan sudut lainnya. Dan tidak melepaskan ikatan L.

"hm… mana yang harus kumulai terlebih dulu?" tanya B yang duduk di hadapan L dengan wajah bingung.

L melirik. Melihat sekeliling. Mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur dari _psychopath_ yang satu ini. Dilihatnya, ada beberapa jendela tanpa kaca.

Pandangan L kembali pada B dihadapannya yang sedang memilih pisau macam apa yang akan digunakan dari sekian ratus jenis pisau yang dia miliki.

GUBRAK

Tanpa takut basi (?), L menjatuhkan B dengan kakinya.

Tapi, B berhasil menangkap L lagi. Sungguh malang.

"mau kabur kemana, L? temani aku sampai selesai" katanya sambil mengembalikan L pada posisi semula.

"seluruh tubuh mu berbahaya. Tapi, kumulai dari bagian yang tadi kau gunakan untuk menyakiti ku"

B menancapkan paku di kedua kaki L. bahkan, paku itu menembus lantai porselen (?) gedung.

"Aw!"

Sayangnya, syaraf-syaraf di tubuh L masih berguna dengan sempurna. L masih bisa merasakan sakitnya paku yang menembus kulit, otot, dan tulangnya. Benar-benar sakit. Anda mau mencoba? Fufufu~

Tapi, bukan hanya syaraf L yang merespon. Darah L pun mengucur. Menutupi lantai sekitar kedua kaki L.

Setiap detik, darah yang keluar makin banyak. Ini karena jantung L yang belum ditusuk. Jantung terus mengedarkan darah supaya L tidak kekurangan. Makanya, sampai sekarang L belum mati kekurangan darah.

"wah, darahmu banyak sekali L" kata B sambil menyentuh darah L dengan satu jari nya

"kau mau mati, L?" lanjutnya

"pertanyaan gila" jawab L

B menyayat kulit leher belakang L. Terlihat benda berwarna kelabu. Itulah Medula Oblongata atau biasa disebut sumsum lanjutan. Sumsum lanjutan mengatur denyut jantung.

Lalu, B menyayat lagi secara vertikal ke bawah. Memperlihatkan sumsum tulang belakang. Yang warna luarnya putih. Sumsum tulang belakang lah yang mengatur gerak refleks.

Ternyata, B sudah bosan dengan bagian belakang. Sekarang, kita berpindah ke depan.

B 'mengambil' bola mata kiri L dari tempatnya. Lalu, dibelahnya.

Lapisan paling depan, ada kornea. Fungsinya, sebagai tempat masuknya cahaya. Dibelakang kornea, ada pupil. Pupil sebagai pintu masuknya cahaya. Pupil diapit oleh iris.

Iris memiliki pigmen sebagai penentu warna kulit. Selain itu, iris juga mengatur besar kecilnya pupil. Dibelakang iris dan pupil, terdapat lensa.

Jika lensa terlalu cembung, mata akan rabun jauh. Tapi, jika terlalu cekung, mata akan rabun dekat. Dan jika lensa tidak rata, yang terjadi adalah astigmatisme atau yang biasa disebut dengan mata silinder.

Cara mata melihat diawali dari cahaya yang memantu ke benda, lalu masuk ke kornea, diteruskan ke lensa melalui pupil. Kemudian, bayangan terbentuk di retina. Saraf penglihatan di mata mengirim bayangan ke otak.

Tapi, kerjanya jelas lebih cepat dibanding mengetiknya =3=

Lalu, B membuka mulut L. Memotong lidahnya. Potongannya simetris. Tak kalah dengan death the kid (?). B memperhatikan satu-satunya benda di lidah L. Papila.

"_This is show time" _kata B.

B mengambil gergaji mesin yang mirip dengan deathscythe grell Sutcliff.

Pertama, membelah kepalanya.

WUNG

"Keras sekali"

Tengkorak L yang berwarna putih itu sangat keras. Agak susah untuk dibelah. Selagi pembelahan, rambut L rontok perlahan…

B menekan gergaji mesinnya. Berusaha menembus armor itu.

CTRAK

Tengkorak berhasil ditembus. Tapi, ada lapisan lain lagi. Nama lapisan ini, maninges. Lapisan maninges terdiri dari 3 lapisan. Tapi, tidak sekeras tengkorak. Tentu saja, B menembusnya dengan mudah. Fufufu~

Nah, sekarang armornya sudah tak ada lagi. B sudah bebas membelah bagian L.

Yang pertama terlihat adalah cerebrum atau otak besar. Warna luarnya kelabu sedangkan dalamnya putih. Cerebrum adalah pusat ingatan. Bentuknya seperti otak yang biasa kita lihat di spongebob atau dimanapun anda berada (?)

Lalu, dibawah belakang cerebrum, ada cerebellum atau otak kecil. Bentuknya sangat sangat aneh. Warnanya sama seperti otak besar. Fungsinya, sebagai pengatur keseimbangan.

Didepan cerebellum, ada medulla oblongata yang tadi.

Nah, sekarang telinga.

B juga turut berpartisipasi membeah dua telinga L. bagian telinga paling luar adalah daun telinga pastinya!. Daun telinga berfungsi untuk menangkap getaran.

Lalu, ada liang telinga. Untuk bagian yang satu ini, referensi nya masih kurang. Kata pak guru botak, liang telinga cuma buat menghantarkan getaran atau apalah itu yang penting di UTS soalnya gak ada.

Yang ketiga, gendang telinga. Bentuknya memang tidak seperti gendang. Fungsinya, menerima dan menghantarkan getaran ke tulang pendengaran.

Tulang pendengaran berfungsi menghantarkan ke koklea/rumah siput. sekaligus memperbesar getaran kalau gak salah. Di UTS soalnya gak ada kok.

Dibawah tulang pendengaran, ada saluran eustachius yang menghubungkan telinga dengan mulut. Fungsinya, mengatur keseimbangan tekanan udara di telinga.

Koklea atau rumah siput adalh tempatnya syaraf pendengaran.

Di telinga, ada 3 saluran ½ lingkaran. Didalamnya, ada cairan yang berfungsi mengatur keseimbangan tubuh.

Agak kebawah, ada hidung.

Hidung bisa menerima semua bentuk gas. Disini, terdapat saluran apa tau namanya yang berhubungan dengan kelenjar air mata.

Tak ada yang menarik disini.

Sekarang, kepala L sudah terbelah sempurna~!

B melanjutkan hobinya. Dia meneruskan pembelahan ke leher.

terlihat ada kerongkongan sebagai saluran pencernaan dan tenggorokan sebagai saluran pernafasan. Kerongkongan dan tenggorokan selalu berselisih jalan ckckck

dileher, ada kelenjar paratiroid dan tiroid.

Paratiroid menghasilkan hormon parathormon yang berfungsi mengikat kalsium. Jika berlebihan, mengakibatkan gondok.

Tiroid menghasilkan hormon tiroksin yang mempengaruhi proses metabolisme. Jika kekurangan, menyebebkan dwarfisme (orangnya kecil, tapi pintar). Jika kelebihan, mengakibatkan gigantisme/tumbuh meraksasa.

B masih belum puas seperti para readers sekalian. Dilanjutkannya kenikmatan ini (?)

Berarti, bagian dada. Agak susah membelahnya. Tulang rusuk L masih keras. Cara tercepat adalah dengan menguliti kulitnya saja.

SRET SRET

L nampak seperti kambing yang sedang dikuliti = =

OH! SHIT! (?)

Tapi sepertinya, menguliti orang membutuh kan waktu yang lama.

B memotong kepala L

Memotong kedua tangan L

Memotong kedua kaki L

Memotong KEMALUAN L

Dan membiarkannya begitu saja

"…."

"L" kata B

"ini belum selesai L. Aku akan melanjutkannya disana bersamamu"

B menusuk pisaunya tepat ke jantungnya

Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia memotong kepalanya sendiri.

Dan terkabullah doa sang gedung…

**Bacot area:**

**Ekspresi waktu baca ulang - (||_ _) = = -_- :| ._. .-. ._. :| -_- = = (||_ _) **

**Ya, terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m**

**Harapan saya, ekspresi anda tidak seperti saya = =**

**Ending yang gak jelas merupakan fiktif belaka. Kesamaan kejadiaan hanya keberuntungan. BELUM LULUS SENSOR ._.v**

**REVIEW, PLIS! m(_ _)m**


End file.
